


First Sight

by Carissmatic (TheDreadPirate)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadPirate/pseuds/Carissmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has known Arthur for ages, but it feels like this is the first time he's actually seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this in the hopes my block would be lifted from the other thing i should but am not working on... and i do hope this is enjoyable for others lol.

"This shitty town is teeming with strays!" Arthur announces upon entering the warehouse accompanied by a gust of wind and rain. He's clutching a milk crate overflowing with various papers and manila folders; half of them soaked and all of them in disarray. 

Eames pops his head up long enough to see the familiar look of disgust etched on the other man's face and gets back to work. It's just a typical Friday with the point man.

"This mangy looking lump of fur was right behind the front wheel of my rental this morning! He was covered in filth and looked so pathetic I nearly vomited all over my Armani!" Arthur seethes.

Eames drops his pencil, abandoning his brainstorming in order to give the other man his full attention; a headache already forming. 

He knows Arthur has a propensity towards, what Eames personally considers to be, irrational ranting and raving. He just can't believe the man would be so cold hearted over an abandoned animal. 

He decides to reserve all comments until the twerp's ridiculous indignation has run its course; no point in interrupting as it'll only add fuel to the nonsense the man's cooking up.

"I tried to guide him out from underneath the car, but the bastard took off running into the middle of the street! I almost got hit by a bus because of that little asshole!" He's clutching the crate to his chest like the object is the only reason he's made it back alive. He takes several more steps into the room but doesn't make it to his own desk just yet, stopping at the point where their shared workspaces meet.

Eames tries to make eye contact with him to convey his distaste for Arthur's latest tirade, but the deep brunet avoids his attempts. He appears lost in his own world, gesturing to the room as if engaging an audience. Eames stands and takes a quick look around the warehouse noting that it's just them two; the others haven't made it in yet.

"I can't believe the city just lets this happen. Don't they have spay and neuter programs in place?" Arthur rolls his eyes as he finally calms down enough to make it to his own work area, settling the crate gently on the desk and then sitting in front of it.

"I know I'm venting like a nut. It's just… it wasn't only him." Arthur continues still not quite back to reality. "I've seen so many dogs and cats just wandering the streets. It's unbelievable." 

He huffs loudly as he takes his head into his hands and leans over to peer into the mess of damaged papers.

Eames watches as the last of Arthur's tantrum seems to bleed out with that dramatic sigh. He finds himself surprised at how quickly the man calmed down, at least compared to previous rants. The lighter brunet is intrigued enough by the mood swing to continue watching the other man silently, waiting to hear that he kicked the dog or something equally vile. 

"Maybe it's the people," Arthur shakes his head in resignation, letting loose another weary sigh. "Maybe this whole town just has shitty people who leave their puppies to live hard and die on the streets alone." 

The forger narrows his eyes fully confused now as he considers the emotional arc following his colleague's entrance: Unmitigated fury downgraded to thoughtfulness and now what, sentimentality?

He watches as Arthur removes his precious Armani coat placing it in his lap, causing his chair to swivel and effectively putting his back to Eames.

The bearded man silently moves closer to Arthur stopping at the low partition between their workspaces. The other man has the coat in a bundle now, holding it loose yet secure in his arms. Eames has a ridiculous thought that the other man's finally grown a soul as he takes the final step. He turns Arthur around by his chair surprising the man and forcing him to bring the bundle closer to his chest.

"You brought the dog?" Eames' eyes go wide with shock.

"He was right behind the front wheel I almost didn't see him, Eames." Arthur insists almost frantically. 

The forger notices a mistiness to his teammate's eyes and then all of Arthur's earlier posturing makes sense. Poor, emotionally constipated, Arthur.

"I couldn't believe how neglected he was, made me sick to my stomach that the poor guy was left like that." Arthur pulls the coat down a bit to reveal the shivering form of his mangy mutt: A precious Silky Terrier with tiny ears pricked up and sparkling eyes that were no doubt to blame for the dramatic softening of the team's resident 'stick in the mud'.

Eames' natural desire to cuddle puppies is cast aside as he can't seem to take his eyes off of Arthur as the point man turns the most lovely, considerate gaze on the stray cradled in his hands. 

"I tried to guide him out from under the car, but he was terrified. He freaked and took off." He's almost whispering now until he remembers Eames and then looks up a little wide-eyed, perhaps shocked at his own actions.

"I was exaggerating earlier. I scooped him up in time before we even came close to being clipped by that car." Eames shakes his head in wonder at the hidden depth of the other man's emotions. He wants to thoroughly analyze why and how he'd not previously witnessed such feeling from a man he always thought to be robotic and boring.

"I took him back to my hotel and cleaned him off a bit. I called a shelter, but they were closed." The pup sniffs at the coat and then sneezes dragging a small smile from Arthur.

"So you brought him here." Eames can't hold back the awe from his voice, but Arthur mistakes the statement for an accusation.

"He has no place else to go Eames!" Arthur says adamantly. "What was I supposed to do?" Arthur holds his bundle a bit tighter as the dew crests his eyes and threatens to spill over. 

Eames' chest inexplicably aches at the sight.

"Oh, darling. I didn't mean to imply you shouldn't've brought him HERE. I just couldn't believe YOU did the deed. I like dogs remember? It's you that hates everything." He says the last with a soft smile and a touch of mocking. He reaches into the point man's bundle, trying to get a better peek.

"I don't hate everything…" Arthur grumbles as he knocks the other man's curious hand away. He gingerly rubs at the dog's head, cautious of harming him further.

"I see that now, pet." Eames nods, smirking down at the animal trying to follow his scent in spite of Arthur's protectiveness.

"I mean just look at this face," Arthur holds the dog up to his cheek as if to prove he had no choice in the matter. "How can you not fall in love at first sight?" 

Eames shakes his head as an unfamiliar feeling settles over him. It's as though he's just seeing Arthur for the very first time.

"I see that now too, Arthur." The point man is smiling fondly at his charge. He breaks away to threaten the other man to keep quiet about this but is stayed by the same fondness in Eames' eyes; only it's focused solely on him. 

The forger grins at Arthur as if he's learned his darkest secret. They hold each others gaze until the 'savior of puppies' wrenches his head away. Eames does his best to keep quiet about the obvious redness staining the man's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has comments about my sentence structure i'd appreciate it. i tend to run on and throw commas and semicolons all willy nilly. Also, tags. any that should be added? Thank you!


End file.
